


Airplane Food

by Twerkinmochi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinmochi/pseuds/Twerkinmochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America catches a plane to Russia so he can see his amazing boyfriend! But Along the way he consumes some rather disgusting airplane food and gets some bad tummy troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane Food

Alfred was a on a plane heading towards his lovers house. He absolutely adored first class since it was much quieter and plus no snot nosed brats kicking the back of his seat.

A woman with a cart of food and snacks strolled down the aisle making sure if anyone wanted anything. Alfred eyeballed the cart and whistled the woman over. "Yo, lady. What type of stuff you got there?" He asked.

She had smiled softly at his question "Ah, well we have salted and unsalted peanuts, boiled chicken simmered in chicken broth, pudding, and I do believe BLT's." The woman could see the males mouth practically water over the 'Not as appetizing as it sounds' plane food.

Alfred pulled out his wallet and slipped the lady his credit card. She took it and pulled out her credit card scanner, quickly swiping it through and passing it back to him "Alright, so what would you li-" "Everything!" The American blurted out completely ignoring that she didn't even finish her sentence.

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, then began settling down the multiple 'food' items. He grinned softly "Thanks lady!" Alfred watched her nod and continues to walk down the aisle.

He licked his lips and first popped up the bag of salted peanuts and then the unsalted peanuts and eating those first. Second, he grabbed his small spoon and pealed open the lid of the pudding- which he noticed didn't taste very fresh. But he casually shrugged it off and continued to finish it. And lastly was the boiled chicken simmered in chicken broth and the BLT.

Once he began eating the chicken he could immediately taste the off flavor of it, it slid down his throat sickeningly but he quickly pushed that in the back of his mind and then ate the…BLT? Could someone even call it that? It just looked like bread that had dried lettuce, nasty oily bacon, and very soft tomato slices. Oh well, it was good enough for Alfred apparently.

After a few hours or so he had woken up from his slight food coma when hearing the pilot announce the plane would be landing soon.

Good, now he could finally meet up with his boyfriend and- gurgle-gurgle. Alfred groaned softly rubbing his gurgling stomach; he started feeling his stomach churn sickly.

He tried taking a deep breath and calming down, maybe he just had gas. That's it, that's what it was.

The American looked out the window and tried to let out a silent but deadly fart until he felt his bowels quickly push out liquid waste; Alfred quickly clench his ass tightly trying to keep his rectum from squirting out the liquefied feces into his pants.

Alfred got up from his seat hesitantly and waddled to the bathroom, quickly locking the door, pulling down his pants and briefs then plopping himself onto the toilet.

He let another groan feeling his stomach cramp up wanting him to release the disgusting waste from his filled bowels. Alfred let out a grunt, unclenching his ass and squirting hot liquid shit into the toilet bowel. He doubled over clutching at his stomach as he squirted more out.

Alfred could hear flight attendant that had the cart knock on the bathroom door and speak up "Um, sir. Are you alright?" She spoke loud enough for the other to hear her through the thick door.

He quickly sat up and began to get worried "U-Um, yeah. I'm fine, what's going on?" The only reason he even asked was because the plane might be landing soon and his bowels weren't even far from empty yet.

"Well sir, the plane is landing very soon and we have to make sure everyone is secured in their seat for the safe landing." She stated.

Alfred sighed 'this is not good…I can't freakin' hold it until I get to Ivan's place…' He thought to himself then grunted again releasing more shit from his now sore anus.

"Um, yeah. Okay. I'll be out in just a sec'" He said, chuckling and the end trying to hide the fact he didn't sound very reassuring.

She shrugged to herself "Alright, be sure to hurry though." The woman then walked away from the door to make sure the other passengers were settled down.

Poor Alfred, he really shouldn't have eaten that nasty airplane food. The American grabbed some tissue and raised his ass a bit, wiping himself. But he hissed softly at the stinging pain of his anus.

Quickly throwing it in the toilet and flushing it, then pulling up his briefs and pants up. He quickly washed his hands and then made his way out of the bathroom and settled down in his seat.

It was only a few long minutes until the plane had finally reached the ground and made the soft landing.

Alfred was practically whining and groaning in pain as his stomach gurgles and churned more. He quickly got out of his seat grabbed his bags and shoved everyone out of the way when exiting the plane.

Once he saw Ivan standing in the airport waving, Alfred ran as quickly as he could to him.

Ivan smiled brightly and braced for impact as he felt his energetic boyfriend jump into his chest and hugs him tightly. "Heh, it is good to see you too Alfred."

Alfred was so happy to hear his Ivan's voice but then he remembered he had to shit like really badly. "Ivan- can we like hurry to your place I gotta…use the bathroom like right now." He whispered into Ivan's ear.

The taller male raised a brow and then put him down "Alright then, let's get home." He walked quickly alongside Alfred who looked like he was about to start sprinting.

Once they reached the car, Alfred shoved his bags in the trunk and quickly got into the car settling down in the passenger's seat.

Ivan sighed in annoyance at how crooked the bags were placed, but when he tried fixing them, Alfred had honked the horn loudly and shouted "Hurry up dammit!"

The Russian rolled his eyes and slammed the trunk closed before getting into the car, starting the engine and began driving. "You know; if any of your bags are broken, don't blame me." He added.

Alfred didn't even care; he just wanted to get to a bathroom so he could—sqreeEEECH! The car immediately stopped when some other car zoomed in front of theirs.

Ivan rolled down his window and began cursing and waving his fist loudly, then sighed and settled back looking over at Alfred whose face was completely red.

"I…..um…don't need to go to the bathroom anymore….." Alfred had shat his pants when the car came to an abrupt stop.

The pale male gave the other a disgusted looked and then sighed once more in irritation "Just….clean it up when we get home…."


End file.
